6218 Splitface
|Ages = 7-14 |Released = 2012 |Theme = Hero Factory }} 6218 Splitface is a Hero Factory set released in January 2012. This set contains 50 pieces. Description Splitface, split in body and split in mind, is built out of red and dark silver parts, with a few others colours like green thrown into the mix. One side is ‘organic’, the other is ‘mechanical’, and each side has a special weapon which suits itself. On his red organic side, Splitface has three pieces of red armour, all with a rounded extra armour brick on them in the same position. One goes on each leg, and the last fits onto his upper arm. His organic weapon is an infecticide launcher, made up of a sphere launcher and a gun-piece with a green laser blade. His body, the basic colour of which dark silver, has red markings along the left side, which further adds to the ‘split’ look. The villain's other side has dark silver armour with a spike at his knee, and a shock tower shield piece like that on Surge's shoulders on the armour situated on Splitface's right shoulder. The markings on the mechanical side are those of lighter grey gears and wires. The mechanical weapon is a Shredding Claw, according to the Hero Factory website: “''Schizophrenic Splitface’s favorite weapon is his Shredding Claw – except when he prefers his infecticide. The claw is certainly the most intimidating accessory he carries, and with his strength it goes through hardened steel as if it were wet tissue. Any Hero who gets in the way needs to dodge – and fast! Or it’s lights out.” The weapon is made of several pieces, prominent among them being two claw-spikes, also used majorly in the 2.0 line, and a shield-armour piece with a lime green spike. The villain’s helmet is two pieces, both identical, in different colour schemes. At the top, there are two extra eyeholes. The helmet connects to the cross-holes in the sides of Splitface’s head. Background In the Breakout story, Splitface, with the help of mastermind Black Phantom, Voltix, and Von Nebula, broke out of the villain containment level in the Hero Factory. He traveled to the Sigma Sigma communications satellite and was tracked there by the Hero Factory, who sent Mark Surge to capture and bring him back to the facility. When Surge found him, Splitface's two sides were having a conversation-argument about which side was best, and when Surge appeared, the two sides started to argue about which weapon he should use to fight Surge. Taking advantage of the distraction, Surge began the fight and ultimately beat the villain. Bio Notes * The set includes a hero core. * In the Breakout game his colour is switched (gunmetal< >red) * Splitface is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. * There used to be an error on the Hero Factory product page where it depicted him wearing a hero core. LEGO.com Description Gallery SPLITFACE.png|Splitface Splitface.jpg|Spilface at the Sigma Sigma communications satellite splitface.png|Splitface in the online game, Breakout. External links Category:Hero Factory Category:6000 sets Category:2012 sets